Sweetie, that was amazing
by JusticeLeague
Summary: Sweetie has Snails coming over for the night. A wild night they have. Rated M for a reason! Human version of MLP!


This is a fanfic about Sweetie and Snails. Sweetie is about teen age now, and Rarity left the boutique for Sweetie and Snails to have their own time, knowing what they planned to do. So she slept over at her special somepony's. Human version of My Little Pony! Rated M for a very clear reason!

* * *

Sweetie looked out of her window, watching as Rarity walked off into darkness. The mare hopped up and down excitedly, clapping her hands together. She looked down at herself. At what she was wearing.

A tight light purple dress, matching the half or most of her hair. Though the streaks around the waist are a pinkish colour, matching the highlights in her hair. Grinning at the mini dress, she walked down stairs. Or ran downstairs.

There she peeked into the dining room, where she had a dinner ready. Snails would be here soon. He promised. So she had the spaghetti ready, set on two plates, and decorated nicely with radish on top. There was a glass of wine-which she told Rarity was just normal juice, as she didn't know about her little secret just yet. And for some better matters, it would rather be better if it stayed like that. For now, at least.

As the doorbell rang from the front of the house, the teen ran up to the door, where she was greeted by her boyfriend. A smile on his lips. A gleam in his eyes. A bunch of flowers, especially for her in his hands. He wore a nice little garment. For their special occasion.

Kissing his cheek, Sweetie Belle took the flowers, sniffing them. Making a pirouette she set them in a free vase she found quick enough. "Come on!" She called to Snails. And the boy walked inside, scratching the back of his head, uncertain. Pretty obviously. He closed the door behind him and followed Sweetie into the dining room.

After she sat, as he pulled out one of the chairs for her, he sat down on the other side of the round table.

Minutes passed, and the slightly drunk no couple laughed together, dancing to the music that was now flowing through the speakers, connected to the radio station of Ponyville. Sweetie Belle even sang, to some of the songs she knew.

It was a matter of time before the couple started to kiss. A rough, passionate kiss, sharing tongue with each other. Alcohol drank before made their minds clouded. Both of them, and it was pretty clear what was coming up afterwards.

Green eyes of Sweetie's light up with excitement, as well as love, and she bit her lower lip. Slowly letting her hand slip down, to the end of his shirt. Slowly taking of the blazer, then shirt of his, leaving him with a bear chest.

He gripped her around the waist, and slowly start to go down. Ending with one hand left over her butt and the other around the back of her thighs.

Sweetie Belle didn't mind, and through the kiss, held his hand in place. Slowly pushing him to the couch, he laid there, as she unzipped his pants, taking them off. She sat on his stomach. He grinned up, holding her hips still. Taking that as a sign Sweetie slid back, and slowly started to lick the tip of his equipment. A soft moan coming from him give another sign, she started to blow job him. Taking the dick deep into her throat, and back, sliding like that a few times. Groans and moans came from Snails, and Sweetie stopped for a second.

Taking the dress off slightly, so her bare boobs were exposed. She started to rub them on both sides of the cock, before licking the tip again. She mouthed the top, and kept rubbing.

After a couple of minutes for doing the same, she breathed heavily, just like Snails. A few droplets of sweat shone on his forehead. They were drunk, and so she laid over him, for a moment, before whispering into his ear. "Fuck me." It was more of a command, but Snails just smirked, and rolled so he was ont top of her.

He pushed his dick into her temple. A soft moan escaped her. He slid inside her slowly. Then out.

_In and out, i__n and out i__n and out._

____ Sweetie Belle felt a few droplets of sweat build on her forehead, as Snails continued to thrust. It was a marvellous feeling. And Sweetie couldn't help but want more. And more. And more.

Snails slid out of her, with another groan, this time of pure sadness from his girlfriend. "Ride me, bitch!" He whispered, and Sweetie grinned, exposing white teeth. She faced him backwards, so her butt faced him. Taking in the length slowly, she started to go down in circular movements, she had it go deeper through the hole in her butt. She started to go faster.

Soon moans and light scowls came from both of them. Both of them enjoying the activity like hell.

Time passed, and afterwards, Snails had Sweetie pressed down again, this time going much, much faster and harder than before, feeling that he will soon cum. Just like her. Sweetie smiled, and heavily breathing rasped, "Go ahead. I will cum as well, soon, I think.." She murmured, before screaming softly, cumming .

Now both of them laid. Both on the ground, and sharing another kiss. "Sweetie, that was amazing." Snails murmured.

Rarity returned home the next morning, to find Sweetie and Snails asleep on the floor. Sweetie wearing Snail's black jacket over the arms, to keep warm other than the blanket. Snails had his trousers and shirt on again, while Sweetie the jacket and dress again.

Rarity smiled at the two, hugging each other through sleep. Closing the door behind her, the purple-haired adult walked upstairs to her own bedroom, where she laid don, enjoying the memories of what was still happening between her and her boyfriend only about 5 minutes before she walked out to return home. Slowly falling into deep sleep.

* * *

A wee stupid story I wrote. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
